The present invention relates to an orthodontic appliance for use with an orthodontic arch wire.
Generally speaking, orthodontics involves the straightening of teeth. It is common practice here to fit each tooth of a row of teeth with a metal band and to provide some kind of bracket, clamp, clip or the like on each of the bands. A so-called arch wire is strung across the bands engaging the respective brackets, clamps, etc. for being held and positioned therewith. The ends of the arch wires are tied in some fashion to the molars. Typical devices and appliances of this type are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,553,797; 1,594,144; 2,767,469; 3,292,260; and 3,871,096.
Another type of orthodontic procedure involves also metal bands fitted around two particular teeth, and an elastic band is strung between suitable fasteners on the bands. Devices of this type are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,111 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,893.
Practicable appliances or devices suitable for both types of orthodontic procedures are not available at the present time, but it is frequently desirable to provide for both types of procedures at the same time. The problem is that the two types of fasteners on the bands interfere with each other in most instances. Moreover, there is a fundamental conflict in the two procedures in that teeth straightening by means of an arch wire requires fastening the arch wire to each and every tooth of a row, whereas teeth straightening by means of elastic bands involves selected teeth only and different pairs at different times.